Combination: White
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: A spin-off of Combination: Blue. What is Christmas? What is it all about? Devastator wants to find out. Luckily, Jolt is here to lend a helping hand! Merry Christmas when it comes, and enjoy this lil' fic! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Christmas is soon to be upon us! :D**

**And thus, a side-track of the fic Combination: Blue, is this fic here;**

**Combination: White!**

**Basically, our beloved pal Jolt (Who needs more screen time) takes it upon himself to introduce our favourite combiner, Devastator, to it as well! :D**

**Prepare the mistletoe, whip out the Turkey (Screamer), unload the snow, and enjoy the shenanigans of a Volt and nine construction vehicles :D**

Devastator notices that something is odd when a sea of grey covers the normally blue sky of Diego Garcia, blotting out the great sun, and a speck of white falls from the sky. The combiner cranes his head, wincing as the pain hisses at him, to investigate this tiny drop of the sky. Scanners revealed it as a partly-frozen solid form of the compound dihydrogen oxide, better known as 'water' and is referred to as 'snow'

Devastator has been noting that the weather is getting colder lately. He has been forced to shut down some scanning systems and the stronger mechanics of the Vortex Grinder in order to feed his internal temperature mechanics to keep his titanic system appropriately warm, so no water would freeze in his innards. But now, the cold has taken form, and the droplet of snow lands above his left set of optics, melting against his metal, then evaporating to vapour, and it is gone.

But the white speck is not alone; Another one follows it, and another, and another. Their numbers range into the hundreds, then thousands, then millions, then billions, then the trillions, and so on. The combiner is astounded by this dramatic change of weather; Diego Garcia is set in the more temperate regions of the planet. Evidently, there is a cold shift in the weather, causing this anomaly.

But what is odd, however, is how the residents react. The humans seem to cheer, and act joyful, as though the bitterly cold and slushy snow is a sign of great things and happiness. How strange; This snow is a nuisance, not a joy. Devastator does not like how it feels against his armour, and he _especially _does not like how it lies on the ground.

The most memorable instance of his dislike was when, while patrolling the island, he stopped by a hangar to rumble a greeting to the human, Will Lennox, and Ironhide, the black cannon. Greetings returned to him, the combiner had made to go on, when the snow had slid from under his left hand, and his arm slipped from under him. In a desperate attempt to regain balance, the combiner had dug into the ground with his other hand, but that had slipped as well, causing him to twist sideways. Ironhide yelped, grabbed the Lennox and leapt out of the way as the combiner twirled over and crashed right where they had been, the beast rolling onto his back, groaning as the pain hissed at him. He HATED being on his back.

It had taken him twenty minutes, under the constant laughter of Lennox, Ironhide and others gathering around, for Devastator to finally flip an arm around and cautiously pull himself upright, rumbling in anger at the white solidification. Ironhide had made a comment; "Look's like Devastator got iced!" earning more laugher, especially from the fool Twins. Thankfully, they all shut up and promptly and politely fled when Devastator head-butted Ironhide to the floor and stomped off, snarling angrily at everything around him.

He'd gotten used to the snow, and trod more carefully around the island, ensuring he wouldn't slip again. But then, there came a new thrill in the air. A thrill of joyous preparation for a great event.

Devastator was confused by all these sudden human activities, setting up decorations, from 'tinsel' to 'baubles' and cutting down pine trees to place within their structures and decorating those too. It is weird; Why are the humans changing the format of the whole island? What is it?

Thankfully, his Master, the great Optimus Prime, has an answer:

_"The humans are preparing for Christmas, Devastator." _The Prime stated calmly, standing on the beach and observing the grey sea and the light snowfall, one arm idly stroking Devastator's massive head, the combiner rumbling softly and waiting for more information. _ "Christmas is a holiday of joy and giving, based upon the birth of a famous human with supposed supernatural abilities, set on the 25th of the month designated December. It is typically headed by a large man named Santa Claus, whom travels the world to deliver presents to kind children. Giving and receiving presents are a great part of the present Christmas, and it is a time of celebration and happiness."_

Devastator nods, before leaving his Master to shovel the snow off the runway.

However, he does not really understand it. Why do humans celebrate the birth of one human that died many centuries ago? Why is there much frustration from people saying it is only a commercial theme, when it is supposed to be a time of joy? Devastator does not understand the finer points of Christmas.

However, he was soon to have a helping hand.

Vortex Grinder heaving with power, Devastator sucks snow off of the planes runways, blowing it out of his back to land somewhere else, his massive hands shovelling any leftover bits of snow off the tarmac. His efforts will ensure that aircraft can still safely land and take-off, and the Prime is pleased with his work, which makes Devastator pleased. And while he performs this act, a voice speaks to him;

"Hi, Devastator!"

Curious on who would be talking to him, the combiner retracts his throat, spitting out leftover snow in his mouth, and turns his neck, aching in pain as it always is, to see Jolt, the blue Apprentice of Ratchet, a friendly and young mech whom has a love for organic nature and utilises electricity to fight. He is kind and funny, and helps Ratchet in fixing Devastator, and the combiner likes him. Rumbling a greeting, the combiner leans in to allow the young mech to stroke his head, an act that Devastator likes. Being stroked is soothing to his otherwise pained body.

"Clearing up the runway, I see." Jolt stated cheerfully, observing the snow that had yet to be moved. "Don't you ever get tired of just working all the time?"

Devastator shakes his head, though he appreciates the concern. He works because he must serve the Prime. Everyone worked to serve the Prime, and he worked hardest. And his work pleased the Prime, and anything that pleased the Prime pleased Devastator. And clearing a runway made the Prime happy, because it was convenient for the island, and thus Devastator was happy as well in clearing the runway.

Jolt scratched his head, wondering how next to address the combiner, before replying; "Well, I guess you're fine. But can I show you something really fun to do with snow, before you finish?"

The little mech looks excited now. Devastator wants to indulge him, but the Prime has asked that the runway be cleared. Torn between his task and also obeying the Prime's command that he interact with the Autobots, Devastator decides that a fellow servant of the Prime is more important. Besides, he is nearly finished with the runway. The Prime will be pleased when he does both tasks so quickly. So, the combiner nods, and Jolt beams in happiness, stating: "Awesome! Now, watch this!"

Jolt scoops up two pieces of snow, rather spherical, in his hands and holds them up to show the titan. "These are called snowballs, and they are one of the best things about snow. Now watch."

Smiling cheekily, Jolt rears an arm back, takes aim and throws the snowball at a passing Sideswipe, who was conversing with Bumblebee. The snowball hits the Corvette on the side of his head, exploding in a flurry of particles, and Sideswipe yelps in shock, just as the second snowball strikes Bumblebee's arm, earning a surprised twitter from the Camaro, whom turns to see Jolt laughing.

"Hey, bolt-heads! Snowball fight! Losers have to give the winner a third of their Energon drinks next week!" Jolt called out, prepping a third snowball for the oncoming battle.

"You're on, bolt boy!" Sideswipe yells, as he and Bumblebee race to the snowed in section of the runway, arm themselves and toss snowballs at both Jolt and each other. Flurries of the white solid water fly everywhere, and before long, Breakaway and Jazz and a number of humans, including the one named Leo, join in as well, everyone laughing as they toss snow at each other, making mock-screams of death when struck and taunting and making fun of those they hit. Devastator finds it odd. Surely, this is combat simulation, using non-lethal projectiles? But there is no such air in this. It is merely a game. Devastator shakes his head.

These lot never cease to shock him with their oddities-

WHAM!

The combiner jolts in surprise when a snowball strikes him in the optic, rumbling in shock as he shakes his head to remove the annoying stuff. Glaring at the now still warriors, Devastator notes a shocked Breakaway, arm still held in the just-thrown position. Everyone is silent, waiting for the combiner to react. And react he does.

In poetic justice, Devastator roars a challenge and one massive hand seizes a massive clump of snow, half the size of Ironhide and rears his arm back, bracing the rest of his body, before flinging it at Breakaway. The snowball flies straight and true, and strikes the jet hard, knocking him into the snow. Everyone watches as the jet pulls himself out of the snow, before Breakaway bursts in laughter and declares; "The war continues! Have at ya', fools!" and tossed a snowball into Jazz's face.

Laughter bursts out, and the snow flies once more, while Devastator feels amazed. The rush of exhilaration from throwing snow at the jet is odd, yet amazing! It is, as Jolt said, fun! Devastator heaves a rumble that sounds like laughter, before a snowball hits him on the shoulder, where the excavator connected with the truss crane. Turning his head, ignoring the constant pain in favour of this new feeling of fun, the giant see's Jolt grinning at him, waving a snowball at him. Growling in mock-anger, Devastator sweeps his arm through the snow, creating a literal wave of snow that buries Jolt, whom pokes his head out once he is covered and laughs joyfully.

And the war continued, snow flying everywhere. Seeing he was more open to their game, more people threw snow at Devastator, whom retaliated with massive snowballs against the Cybertronians and gusts of wind to blow snow into the humans. One memorable part was when Leo, laughing maniacally tossed a snowball towards Devastator's waist, aiming for what the humans referred to as the 'groin'

Devastator swung round, and his jaws snapped up Leo in an instant, along with a load of snow, and spits the human out in a ball of the solid water. Leo pokes his head out once spat out and muttered; "Cheater." Though he still grinned cheerfully. At least until Sam struck him in the head. Then it got personal.

Soon, the war had to end when Ironhide told everyone to shut up and get back to work (Jazz threw a snowball at him. He got stuck head-first into the ground for that) and everyone grudgingly left, laughing cheerfully nonetheless at the fun they had had.

Devastator rumbled cheerfully, before resuming his work. That had been fun, merely playing with his comrades. He liked it. Perhaps the Prime would let him play again? He hoped so. Regardless, the mech swept snow off the runway, as Jolt walked up to him and asked: "Well, Devastator? Did you have fun?"

The titan heaves a chuckle-like growl and extends his shovel-like tongue appendage for an affect 'lick' Jolt smiles before patting the giant's head and replies: "Great! You know, Devastator, I think I'm going to help you learn all the best stuff about Christmas! Like this-" Jolt gestured to the snow around them. "-That snowball fight? That's the spirit of fun! Relaxing, chilling out, just having fun with all your friends and family! I know you like working for Optimus, but don't worry; Optimus wants you to have fun as well.

The combiner heaves a growl of gratitude and understanding, and licks Jolt again, before resuming his work with more cheer when before. He likes the little blue one. And know, he will learn about the better details of the Christmas spirit. Devastator cannot wait.

The fact a good number of Cybertronians owed him a third of their supplies of delicious Energon next week was just as good as well.

As Devastator finishes his work and lies down on the ground, away from the base, relaxing his joints, though they ache profusely, he notices that snow is falling again as the night comes on. But he doesn't mind. It soothes against his armour with kind wetness that trickles gently over his metallic skin.

Snow wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

**Author's Notes: Thanks to Jolt, Devastator learnt that snow is fun and to enjoy himself more often! And Ironhide learnt not to annoy a tripped Devastator. You get head-butted for it XD**

**Next chapter: Jolt introduces Devastator to the concept of snowmen (Much to Ratchet's annoyance) and mistletoe (Much to a flustered Arcee's embarrassment) XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Devastator was resting peacefully upon the snow-laden beach, content with the soothing chill of the air upon his sensory network within his armour, snow covering his gigantic form. The cold shift reigns on, and Devastator, with no orders from the Prime, rests here so stilly, that he imitates a large snowy hill. Indeed, ice has formed in his joints, covering his offline optics, his body caressed with the solid hydrogen compound, and snow covers his whole form, from foot to jaw.

Of course, being the newest and largest resident of Diego Garcia, the giant is prone to lots of visitors wishing to see him. Not that he minds. And today's visitor is a bright blue Chevrolet Volt, a car of hybrid design. The vehicle drives carefully across the white beach, until he reaches the snowy mound with the flashes of metallic colour here and there, before transforming.

The Volt's front splits open, the hood folding down as arms shoot out and grip the ground, the back of it extending into feet as the doors open and move down. The windscreen splits as the torso aligns itself, folding onto mechanised hips as the body moves upwards, the rear windshield forming knee guards as the legs snap into position, the upper body rotating as the hood folds onto the back, the front windshield splitting onto the shoulders as the doors flip up onto the back, the head poking out of the torso as the arms spring hands.

And Jolt is formed.

"Hey, Devastator!" The Volt calls to the snowy bulge. The reaction is instant, as the combiner whirrs to life, systems powering up as the ice on his body cracks from heat and movement. A massive arm rears out of the snow, ice snapping off it, before gripping the ground and forcing the torso up, the green optics sparking to life and the jaws groaning as the grinders spin, the legs creaking as they extend and push off from the ground, lifting the giant onto his feet, snow cascading off him as he shakes his massive form.

Free from the ice and snow, his body warming back up, the combiner turns his head to face the happy blue one, grumbling softly at the interruption of his long nap, shaking off some snow on his right arm and shaking his head off of the stuff.

"Sorry to disturb you, big guy." Jolt stated. "But I had to show you more stuff about Christmas, remember?"

The combiner does remember and nods to show such understanding. The holiday of snow and joy and fun, as his snowball fight five days ago proved. It is now the seventh of December, and Christmas is only eighteen days away. Devastator rumbles again and nudges Jolt with his large tongue, which looks like the shovel of his excavator torso and is designed to help stabilise his Vortex and as another appendage to attack with. Or to show affection, however you wish to see it.

"Sweet." Jolt states happily. "Alright, our next lesson, Devastator, is to build a snowman! This is part of the fun of snow, and is designed to test your ability to create something for the purpose of fun and only fun!"

Devastator rumbles again, looking up snowmen on the Internet. They are constructed of snow, obviously, typically three spheres of dwindling size, one on top of the other, largest at the bottom and decorated with a vegetative organic known as a carrot, attire known as 'hats' and 'scarves' and lumps of 'coal' They are most popular with human children, apparently.

Regardless, Jolt is excited and the blue mech skips off cheerfully, and the combiner follows after, his joints aching with the pain and the cold.

They soon arrive near the Autobot's Hangar, the area before it swept with snow (Devastator reminds himself to clear the runway later) and Jolt rushes over and scoops some of the solidified water into a mound, as Devastator stomps over to look. Jolt seems pleased already, as he rounds out the mound, before forming a smaller sphere and sticking it on top of the larger one and carefully uses his claws to form two dots and a line, in resemblance of a mouth and optics.

"There we are, Devastator!" Jolt says. "A little snowman. Some people can make really detailed stuff on this stuff, but we'll stick to the basics."

Devastator nods, before noticing Ratchet, the kind yellow one that numbs, walking by. Devastator likes him- Oh! The giant just had a spark of an idea on how to create a snowman. Rumbling with humour, the huge mech stalks over to the unaware Ratchet (He is reading the pulped organic material known as 'paper') and promptly activates his Vortex Grinder.

Suddenly, Ratchet yelps in horror as the resulting cyclone of air traps him on the spot, snow swirling up around him, plastering to his form as Devastator swirls air round and round the Hummer, forming a literal tornado of snow around the poor mech, whom is yelling and cussing in shock, before finally, the Vortex powers down.

Jolt, an optic ridge raised, suddenly bursts in laughter, as Devastator rumbles triumphantly. Poor Ratchet is covered in snow, and the Vortex had moulded it so well, the cold stuff has stuck neatly to the mech, making a life-size, realistic snow Ratchet.

Jolt laughs heartily, managing to squeak: "I don't think that counts as making a snowman, but Pit if it ain't funny! HA!" as Leo, clad in cold-proof warm clothing, walks over, followed by a chuckling Tatyana.

"Whoa!" The human gasps, seeing the snow Ratchet and the combiner next to it, whom seems to be smirking if his jaws were able to. "Tai, look! Devastator made a Ratchet out of snow! Looks exactly like him!"

Tai whistled, impressed: "I never knew you were so good at making snow-mechs, Devastator. Now the Hatchet has a new friend to wrench with!"

Leo and Jolt laugh along with the girl at her joke, before suddenly, the snowman burst into bits and the real Ratchet stomps out of his icy prison, earning screams of shock from the organic duo, snarling: "Wrench with? I'll have wrenches on all your heads when I get through with Devastator!"

T'was a funny sight, to say the least, as Jolt, Tai and Leo laughed as Devastator, roaring with fun, fled from the angry Hatchet.

Soon enough, Devastator tripped on the snow and ended up on his back, giving Ratchet time to whack the poor guy with a wrench. Thankfully, the combiner had long since heard of the Hummer's temper, and did not react violently like he had with Bumblebee. Jolt was still laughing, even after the other two beings had left, as Ratchet stalked past, grumbling about making the combiner's next appointment a living nightmare. With him gone, the Volt walked over to the upside-down titan and heaved heave an arm up to flip the giant over onto his feet.

Chortling, the Volt asked: "Was that fun, Devastator? Do you like building snowmen?"

Devastator nodded, though now aware never to bury the yellow one. Of course, Jolt has more to do, and promptly and cheerfully states: "C'mon, big big guy! What I have next to show you is an age-old prank of the Christmas season!"

With that, the blue mech whips out a green thing from a subspace pocket and holds it out to show Devastator. Scanners revealed it as a botanical organism, with white pod-like appendages and green leaves. The Internet's common name for the plant was 'mistletoe' and as Jolt said, there was a tradition with it; Placing it above a doorway meant that if a male and a female walked under at the same time, the law of the mistletoe decreed they had to engage in oral contact known as 'kissing'.

Jolt sniggered again, before wandering off, beckoning the combiner to follow. Devastator still has no orders from the Prime, so he does follow the young Autobot, over to another hangar, which the humans regarded as "the Recreation Room." a place of relaxation, so to speak. Within this room is Tatyana, Sam the Prime-saviour, Leo, Mikeala, Bumblebee, the Prime and the Femme Triplets, Arcee, Chromia and Flareup.

Jolt does not enter the room, instead stealthily holding the stem of the 'mistletoe' to the doorway and using an electrical burst to melt the stem and fuse it to the metal, leaving the white pods and the leaves untouched though. Jolt shuttered an optic, an action known as 'winking' at Devastator, before stepping back. Clearly, the mech wants Devastator to 'kiss' any femme that walked under the doorway. However, no-one was paying attention to the outside, except his Prime, whom had glanced up when Devastator's signature had come here and smiled at the combiner, whom gleefully rumbled in response to his Master's happiness.

Eventually, Jolt's prank came to hand; Arcee, having previously been chatting to Tatyana, declared she had to go see Breakaway over a matter regarding supposed Decepticon sightings in South America, and she wheeled over to the entrance. She looked surprised when she saw the combiner's head poking near the entrance, but smiled and said: "Greetings, Devastator."

Tai also looked up, but the first thing she saw was the green bundle of botanical matter above Arcee, and she cried out: "Watch out, Arcee!"

Too late; Arcee looked up and saw the mistletoe, and her optics, realising what was to happen, widened in shock, as Devastator craned forward and 'kissed' the motorbike.

Of course, when a being forty times your size kisses you, only one thing happens. When Devastator withdrew, his jaw having touched the femme, everyone gasped in surprise at Arcee's single leg flailing around, poking out of his mouth, the rest of her inside Devastator's maw. The combiner realised his mistake and quickly and gently spat Arcee out onto the snow, the femme looking thoroughly shocked.

Everyone promptly burst in laughter, Bumblebee twittering and Prime chuckling as Arcee got back up, looking rather dazed and embarrassed of what happened. Apologetic, Devastator gently nudged at her, rumbling that he was sorry for almost consuming the femme, as Tai giggled: "Better you then me, sister!"

"I can say the same for that as well!" Flareup giggled and even Chromia laughed as Arcee managed to grin sheepishly, before the red-pink femme noted Jolt sniggering in the snow and deduced that:

"Jolt! You pranked us!"

"And that, Devastator, is another part of the spirit of Christmas Fun!" Jolt laughed happily, earning a small humoured chuckle from the combiner, before Arcee snarled angrily and levelled her gun at the blue car, whom gulped and added: "It also adds to some pain, but all in good fun! Speaking of fun, let's run like it!"

And Jolt fled.

Arcee made to give chase, before suddenly stopping, evidently thinking something over, before she smiled and moved back to kiss Devastator's jaw, earning some surprise from the gathered crowd and the combiner himself, and she said: "You're alright, Devastator. Just don't always listen to Jolt."

And with that, she gave chase to said mech.

The combiner rumbled again, especially as a giggling Flareup also kissed his crimson jaw and joined her sister in hunting Jolt. Chromia seemed hesitant, but an expectant whine of the giant mech convinces to kiss him as well, though she adds: "Next time you eat my sister, I'll shove your truss-crane up your cement truck." and wheels off as well.

Everyone is chortling now, and Optimus says: "Well, Devastator. Glad to see that you wish for Christmas fun as the holiday approaches. Well done."

Devastator beams, if his mouth were able to smile, at the compliment. He is glad that the Prime is happy. If the Prime is happy, Devastator is happy.

The Prime is everything.

And also, though no-one hears it, not even the Prime, Devastator grumbled: _Thank you, mistletoe._

**Author's Notes: Isn't Devastator a sweet fella? XD One prank from Jolt leads to Devastator getting some kiss-kiss from three girls. Good on him XD**


	3. Chapter 3

The snow fell down all over the island, as the cold shift reigned on, blanketing Diego Garcia in yet another layer of cold wet, despite Devastator's best efforts to clear the stuff from the base. It never stopped, really. But as expected, the humans were overjoyed, both at the constant rain of snow and at the ever approaching joy of Christmas, the holiday that young Jolt was assisting the combiner with. Truly, it was a wonderful time to behold, and the Autobots also looked forward to the human holiday.

But of course, where there was good, there was bad.

Devastator rumbled to himself grumpily, observing the fast field of pure ice that had developed over a large section of the east of the island, lowering his head to sniff at it, before rumbling again in distaste. Ice was much more solid then snow, but far easier to slip on. Devastator had already crashed to the floor, shaking the whole island, three times this last week, and he hated this ice. It was not soft like the nice snow; it was a hard and brittle nuisance.

But the real problem today was that this field of ice blocked the path of his patrol. If he tried to cross it, he'd slip and slid and crash again, perhaps into the nearby hangars, reducing them to rubble. Then the Master would be angry at him for wrecking the hangars, like when he had accidentally attacked Bumblebee. Devastator flinched at the memory of the Prime's rage, before rumbling a sigh and continued gazing at the ice. If he couldn't cross the ice, how could he get finish his patrol? Melting it would only flood the place, and then the Master would be cross at him-

"Hey, Devastator!"

The familiar feminine voice of the Prime Hybrid was emphasized by a small force hugging his left foot, and Devastator turned his titanic form to look at the girl, flanked by Optimus and Jolt, the Master chuckling slightly, the blue mech gazing at the field of ice with awe, jumping in place from giddy enthusiasm. Tai was wearing her favourite pink plaid coat with the black skull on the back, her favourite hat, and bright blue gloves.

"Isn't this great?" She exclaimed in joy, jumping up and down excitedly. "I love this weather! I hope we get more like this next Christmas!"

Devastator merely rumbled in dislike, not liking this weather at all. How anyone could was beyond him. But then, most others were rather odd. Not a bad thing, per se, but still. Odd.

The young Prime laughed at the combiner's lack of enthusiasm, before suddenly moving forward in a run onto the ice and with precision, slid about ten feet on her boots before slipping and landing on her side. Devastator cocked his head in confusion at her antics, while Jolt merely laughed at the girl, before stating: "Don't be such an amateur, Tai! This is how a 'Bot does it!" With that, the blue mech, to Devastator's surprise, ran right at the ice, before flipping into the air and transforming into vehicle mode, his tires catching the ground, and the Volt span round and round in wild circles, yelling with joy as he span.

"That's pretty sweet, Jolt!" The girl giggled. "Pretty sweet indeed, but watch this! Devastator! Chuck me your hook!"

The huge combiner tilted his head again in his confusion, before his crane fired the hook to safely impale itself in the ice next to Tai, whom grabbed the rope and began to pull herself back off the ice, taking the hook with her.

_'Master' _The combiner rumbled softly through his link, as Tai reached the uncovered ground and started to taunt Jolt, whom was errantly driving round in circles. _'Why do they slide upon the ice? It is not productive, nor safe-'  
_  
"Calm yourself, Devastator." Optimus replied coolly, gently smiling at the combiner, watching as Tai swung from the giant's hook onto the ice, skidding across it and squealing in joy. "It is for fun. Have no worry for their safety."

_'This ice is annoying, Prime. It slips and slides most erratically...' _ The titan grunted grumpily, poking a shovel-like finger at the stuff, when they heard two car engines and, turning to follow the sound, watched as the Twins, Mudflap and Skids, transformed and, yelling loudly in joy at the ice, skidded on the solid liquid as well, laughing wildly as their orange and green forms skated across.

Devastator sighed: '_Though, even this ice is not as annoying as the Fools, Master.'  
_  
Optimus merely chuckled.

However, as it often were, Jolt, back in his robot mode and shakily standing up, shouted: "Hey, Optimus! Wanna join us?"

This call was promptly taken up by the other three Autobots, who gleefully shouted things like: "C'mon, Prime-time!" "Let's go, Dad! Get skating!" "OPTIMUS! SKATE WITH US!"

The truck merely chuckled and shook his head. "I'd rather not."

Devastator growled softly as the Autobots continued asking the Master to join them in their stupid games. How dare they try and enforce their pathetic will over the Prime. The Prime decided everything, not his mere servants. Devastator wants to punish their disobedience, but he knows the Master will not allow it. Perhaps he-

"Oh, very well." Optimus declares to the shouters. "Stand back, and watch the Prime at work."

Devastator is astounded, put simply, as the truck lunges forward onto the ice, his feet catching the slippery surface with ease, sending him skidding quickly and gracefully over it, before extending a sharp blade to catch the floor and twirl him round in a sleek circle. The Prime's grace is impressive for a mech his size, but years of warfare had a habit of toning your abilities to perform.

Of course, the combiner shakes his head absently. Even the Prime engages in such activities with the odd ones and their stupid ice. But then, he is the Prime, and his word is law. If he wishes to perform upon the frozen water, then Devastator will not question him. But what he does question is why the Prime Hybrid suddenly shouts at him: "Hey, Devastator! Don't just stand there! Join in and have fun!"

The combiner heaved a growl that clearly meant 'NO' but of course, the femme was hard to deter, and she promptly jumped to her feet and shouted: "C'mon, Devastator! Are you a chicken or something? BWARK! Big chicken over there!"

Jolt had the right sense at least, hissing: "Tai! Don't antagonise something a million times bigger then you!"

And right sense he did have; Devastator fumed with rage at the girl taunting him. Who did she think she was? He, Devastator, servant of the Primes, was no small avian! He had annihilated whole worlds under the Fallen, he had destroyed more enemies then a fly could beat its wings at and he was the embodiment of the Devastator Winds of Cybertron. And now, a mere half-human taunts his power? This deserved punishment!

The combiner roared in anger, and slammed a fist into the ground, leaving an ample crater, and lunged forward at the girl. However, when overcome with rage, you sometimes make mistakes. And Devastator's mistake was forgetting about the ice under his feet-

SKID!

The titanic mech lost tractions immediately and went toppling forward, massive limbs struggling to regain balance as he slipped over the cracking ice. Jolt and the Twins leapt out of the way as the Devastator lost all hope of gravity and fell forwards, right towards a passing Ratchet, whom looked up to see one thousand and six hundred and fifty tonnes of mech heading right for him. The unlucky medic only had enough time to grumble: "Oh, sh-"

BOOM!

Everyone flinched as they witnessed Ratchet disappear under the giant as he fell to the ground, landing on his front with a colossal bang of metal on earth. For a moment, the five Autobots were silent as Devastator rumbled in pain and frustration, as a nearby Lennox and Epps ran over to see what had happened to Ratchet. As everyone moved over to Devastator, the combiner forced himself back to his feet and stomped away in anger, but hesitated when he remembered hearing the yellow one that numbs speak before he landed. Turning, he saw everyone gaping at a Ratchet-shaped imprint in the ground, currently filled with whining mech, the Hummer safe, but dazed, before he picked himself up and spat a bolt out of his mouth.

Seeing everyone staring at him, Ratchet climbed out of the crater formed by his compressed body and stated, clearly and menacingly: "I was just squashed into the ground by a giant combiner. No-one will ever speak of this again... EVER!"

Muttering curses and walking oddly, looking flatter then usual, Ratchet stalked off, leaving the others to state at the Ratchet imprint, before they all burst into laughter, even Optimus. The sheer funniness of Ratchet's statement after being crushed was unavoidable. However, Devastator merely felt annoyed by his stupidity in hurting the yellow one, before turning his back on the group and stalking off. Of course, he underestimated the persistence of a certain blue mech.

"Hey, Devastator!"

The combiner stopped to allow Jolt to catch up, the blue mech grinning sheepishly, as the humans would call it, and spoke: "Well, sorry about Tai being silly and you slipping and all. But don't worry, big guy; Ratchet's fine. Just a bit embarrassed."

Devastator snorted, shaking his head at the blue mech's naivety. Alright or not, the Hummer would make Devastator suffer at his next examination, and the Prime would probably tell him off later for reacting violently. Heaving a sigh, Devastator turned an expectant optic on Jolt. So, what lesson would this teach about the oncoming holiday of Christmas?

Thankfully, Jolt's closeness with electricity gave him a knack for guessing the thought processes of his fellow Cybertronians, and the Volt stated: "Well, Devastator. Skating itself is one of those things done for fun. Christmas is about fun. Not all of it, but most of it."

Devastator rolled his optics. Again, with the odd love of fun. Jolt had spoken to him of this already. Devastator knew about the fun. But what else was this Christmas about?

Jolt enlightened him with a smile and a pat on the combiner's lower jaw: "Well, I'll tell you about the more, um, spiritual side of Christmas later. Help you learn about the gifts and the giving nature of the holiday. That fine with you."

The combiner sighed softly as he lay on the ground, Jolt continuing to gently stroke the ever-pained giant, whom grunted softly. That would be fine. He did like the idea of learning more about this Christmas that had even the Prime overjoyed. Oh well.

And of course, in the Ratchet-shaped crater on the ground, someone had so cleverly stuck a sign in it saying:

_Ratchet's Landmark. _

_Wrenches available here XD_

**Author's Notes: The snowy fun is had! Now, next time, Jolt's gonna run Devastator through what Christmas is REALLY all about. Enjoy it when it comes! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, Devastator, the key to understanding Christmas is first to understand the idea of giving and receiving." Jolt stated wisely, the blue mech sat before the gleaming navy ocean, the sun bearing down weakly through thin grey clouds as snow lay peacefully all around them, the combiner lying down beside the Volt, staring at him intently with sharp green optics.

It was here, on this beach of snow and sand and water on the lush island of Diego Garcia, that Jolt and Devastator sat, and now, the Volt was onto the last and arguably most important part of his Christmas teachings to the ex-Decepticon. Devastator understood the concepts of fun (And mistletoe) basically enough. The mech was more prone to joining in on the fun activities then he usually did, but physical activities only got you so far in Christmas. You had to understand more about it, the spiritual side, and Jolt would tell Devastator all about it.

"Well, Devastator." Jolt said as he gazed out to see. "One of the most widely recognised parts of Christmas to give others presents. This is the art of giving and receiving, my giant friend, and it goes something like this-"

The mech stood as tall as he could and declared: "So, Devastator, what do you give to people? What gifts or services do you bring them?"

Devastator cocked his head in curiosity, rather astounded by such an obvious question. It was very clear what Devastator gave; He gave his ultimate loyalty to the great Primes. He have them his services, his protection, his help, his obedience. And if needed, he would give them his life, again and again and again. The Primes were everything, and Devastator's whole life was devoted to giving them everything they needed, wanted and desired and serving them till Death finally took him to the Pit or the Well of All Sparks.

He rumbled softly, and Jolt nodded in understanding, before continuing: "That's good of you, Devastator. Now, what do you receive? What rewards are there? How do you feel when someone else does something for you?"

Devastator contemplated that. When he carried out the orders of the Prime, he felt satisfied that the Prime was happy with his tasks completion. That was what he received; The happiness of others when he performed his tasks and aided them. And he wanted nothing more. But what if someone gave him material gifts? Well, they would not be much use to him, but it was the thought that counted. He would appreciate such affection from another being. And hopefully the gift would be a tasty vehicle.

So, the combiner rumbled softly, nudging Jolt gently with his titanic head, whom picked up the combiner's thoughts easily and smiled, rubbing the crimson face of the 'Con-turned-'Bot, and the Chevrolet stated: "So, basically, you just like it when people are pleased with your success and helpfulness. That's a really nice thought-track, Devastator."

The combiner rumbled a purr at the praise, before Jolt went on: "So, that's one of the main parts of Christmas. Giving and receiving. It's not all about gifts, of course. As you know, it's also about good will for friends and family, you know. It's good of you."

Jolt chuckled, before continuing with Devastator's Christmas education: "Alright, put simply, the next part of Christmas is peace."

Devastator cocked his head in curiosity, rather astounded by the idea of it. Peace? He could only remember a time like that. His life was servitude and war. His peace, so to speak, came from the spilt Energon of the enemies of the Prime, and the pride and glory of the Primes themselves. He supposed the peace Jolt spoke of was of one without war. An interesting idea, though unlikely, admittedly.

"I know it may sound crazy to us." Jolt admitted grudgingly. "We've all been through so much war. But we can hope for peace, when we can stop fighting and start living to our fullest, without worries of death or pain, you know? To build a utopia of peace and joy, like Cybertron once was..."

The blue mech delved into his memories, as Devastator rumbled and stood up, gazing out across the ocean. The young mech spoke of hope and peace for a Universe without war, or at least this single planet, and Devastator admired such bravado and wishful thinking. But alas, it was not to be. There would always be corruption in this Universe, like how the Fallen had turned on the other Primes, and how Megatron coveted the Allspark for himself. And with corruption, came fighting and war. The humans also warred, over territory, beliefs and resources. Nature always waged war, and only the strongest survived.

Devastator shook his head. Sentient life-forms would live a lot more peacefully if they all served a leader. Why bother thinking for yourself when there was a Prime to please? The tiny ants and the fluffy bees created their own utopias, and their life was to their Queens. There was no true "inequality" in the ants and the bees; The workers kept the colony strong, but the Queen guided them and provided the young. It was a perfect symbiotic relationship of servant and master. And the ants thrived and lived.

Devastator shook his head a second time. Free Will brought confidence, the ability to think, adapt and perform, the power to be your own power. But it was so WEAK to the taste of corruption. Devastator served the Prime, and that was that. Free Will was a foreign element to the combiner, but he didn't care.

The Prime was everything.

But Jolt spoke sense. Peace was so desirable after so many eons of war. Devastator knows he can never rest at night for fear of losing his Master to this war while he, Devastator, slept... The titan has seen the first Golden Age of Cybertron, when there were Seven Primes. He has seen the war that followed. He saw the second Golden Age of Cybertron.

He is still in the following war.

"Devastator, you alright?"

The combiner breaks out of his musing in slight surprise when Jolt speaks to him, and he turns his huge head to the smaller mech, whom then speaks: "You okay, big guy? You spaced out for a minute."

Devastator merely rumbles, before nudging Jolt again with gratitude, the blue mech sniggering and hugging the huge mech in friendship. He knows more now. Christmas wishes for peace and giving and kindness and hope. And if the beings wanted to hope, then it was their will that let them.

Christmas was a peaceful thing...

**Author's Note: Devastator learns a thing or two about Christmas. How joyful :)**

**He does raise some good points, though. Free Will is a glorious thing, yet so fragile. Servitude is so limited, yet so successful. It's all done to opinion, really. **

**Christmas fast approaches, and I hope you all have a great time with friends, family and Fan-fiction :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: X-MAS WUZ 'ERE**

**Here is the final Chapter of Combination White, where Christmas has finally arrived! YAY! Let's sing a song! :D**

"Merry Christmas, Devastator! Time to get up and celebrate!"

The huge mech rumbled in annoyance as his systems jerked out of recharge at the sudden shouting in his aching audios, his green optics alighting as power was diverted to them, allowing him to take in the outside world as his systems heaved in pain and rejuvenation. Rumbling again, the titan forced himself onto his four limbs and shook his titanic body, shaking off the growing mounds of snow and ice on him as his systems diverted energy from less useful functions to his heating to get his body back up to a good temperature.

Sleeping outside was annoying sometimes.

Taking in his surroundings blearily, his systems sluggish from the cold, the mech looked down to see Jolt smiling at him, the blue mech bouncing from one foot servo to the other, looking as though the Allspark itself has praised him. Most odd in a red and white-trimmed woolly clothing object on his head, which is designated as a hat, specifically worn by a Christmas spirit named 'Santa Claus' a human whom delivered presents to the kind and coal to the bad. Odd, these human traditions, and odd, as to why Jolt would wear such a thing.

Sensing this, the Volt shouts: "Don't you know what day it is today, big guy?"

Devastator recounts it in his internal log, which has access to an Earth Calendar. The date is specified as the Twenty-Fifth of the month, December. The day of the fabled Christmas.

An odd excitement fills the mech as he realises the significance of this day. It is Christmas, the day that the young blue mech he likes has been teaching him about, the day the humans love, the day that the Prime loves. If the Prime loved it, then Devastator loved it.

"C'mon, big guy!" Jolt laughs, moving to walk off, being sure to keep an optic on his footing so not to slip in the cold snow. "Everyone's at the main hangar to celebrate! It's too small for you, but you won't be left out!"

Devastator merely shrugs at that, before growling compliantly and following the young mech (Well, all of them, even the Prime, are young to him. He is much, much older then any being on this World) But he wonders what the other Autobots will do at this party the Volt speaks of. Most of the humans, including Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, have left the island to be with their families. Some remain, true, like that Simmons fleshy, and the Prime Hybrid is still here, so the human kind would not be completely absent at least. Still, he is curious.

Eventually, the happy mech reached the entrance to the Autobots Hangar, a massive structure, perfect for housing the Autobots and the humans, decorated handsomely in the traditional decorations, such as 'tinsel' and 'baubles', not to mention that mistletoe plant above the doorway. Devastator idly wonders if the Triplets would kiss him again, and restrains a small smile. It would be rather inappropriate thinking, of course. Oh well.

The Prime is in there, along with the black cannon, the two yellows ones, the fool Twins, the silver blade, Barricade, the Triplets, the Prime Hybrid, the remaining humans and the Apprentice, laughing happily near a massive and decorated botanical organism, a 'Christmas Tree', which seems to have 'present's' underneath, as the Autobots laugh and engage jokes in Cybertron:

_"Hey, Jazz, why did the drone sneeze?" _ Sideswipe asked, nudging the smaller silver mech cheerfully.

_"Why?"_

"_Because his processor caught a virus!" _

Both mechs laughed at that, and Devastator chuckled, as the humans sat around a long table, six metres by one, length to width respectively, laden with foods and drinks that their bodies need for survival. The Prime Hybrid, Tatyana Witwicky, amidst yells of "Chug, chug!" is swiftly downing a bottle of the liquid designated: 'Dr Pepper' under the fuming glare of Ratchet, whom disapproves of the sugar content of the liquid.

However, the part-makers go quiet when Optimus Prime speaks, regal and proud, as he always is: "I believe it is time to disperse the presents under the tree. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas!"

This short speech is met by gleeful cheers, and the humans race to the tree excitedly, followed by the Fool Twins and Bumblebee, the latter picking up the former duo and smashing them together when they started arguing. Devastator wished he were small enough to do that to the Fools without crushing them.

Presents are handed out, and there is much laughter from joke items, such a sexual item designated 'vibrator' that Sideswipe purchased fro Chromia (The blue femme punched the silver blade) and cheers from desired items (Such as Tatyana, whom squeals in glee at the purchase of headphone devices based on the fictional character of Darth Vader) and much thanks and praise for buying each other gifts and cheers for a Merry Christmas. Devastator finds it odd that humans spend so much of their resources on mere fun, rather then more important matters within their world, but he doesn't care about their economy.

He serves the Prime, and that is that.

Barricade was shocked when Tatyana gave him a yellow fluffy thing that the Internet designates as a plushie based on a microbe, and the mech asked: "What is it?"

"A herpes plushie!" Tai sniggered. "I gave you herpes! Merry Christmas!"

Barricade sighed and muttered: "Slag. I hate herpes."

There is much laughter from that gift, as well as others, and the Prime is incredibly pleased at the gift from his daughter, a DVD of the film designated: "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1" and the two share a deep family hug, so to speak.

Devastator merely lies outside of the festivities in the hangar, content to watch the happiness, peace and joy from the Autobots and the humans. He liked it. It was nice.

Jolt moves over to him, and places another one of those Santa Hats upon the colossus, sniggering and stating: "Merry Christmas, Devastator!"

The huge mech rumbles in gratitude at the praise, especially when it is echoed, and everyone, his Prime the loudest of all, shouts: "Merry Christmas, Devastator!"

Pleased at such praise, Devastator again grumbles in thanks, some beings laughing at the tiny hat upon his crimson cranium, and the titan feels slightly embarrassed when Flareup and Arcee wheel over and kiss the huge mech on his 'cheeks', both femmes giggling, mostly due to the humorous chuckling of the Prime through their link as humans whistle. A slightly reluctant, but still smiling Chromia also kisses the massive mech, mutters: "Merry Christmas."

The huge mech rumbles again in gratitude. He enjoys such attention from the Triplets, and the laughter increases when a giggling Tatyana, wielding a 'mug' that holds a picture of the game character designated: Pac-Man, also moves forward to kiss the titan, right on the lower jaw.

"Just call him the Com-Pimp-er!" Sideswipe jokes rudely, laughing wildly, joined by some others, but they are all silenced when Chromia punches the silver blade.

As they all laugh and return to the party, Jolt moves to stand next to the combiner, and, grinning, the Volt asks: "So, Devastator. Did you have a fun Christmas? We've got fireworks and other stuff to come later on. It's gonna be a great day."

Devastator merely nods as he rests his aching head on the tarmac, ignoring the ever-constant pain in favour of admiration for the spiritual fun of this holiday.

Christmas truly is a magical thing, and Devastator finds he cannot wait for the next time...

**Author's Notes: Short, and past Christmas, but it's sweet :3**

**Merry Christmas, Devastator :)**

**And that, my friends, is the end of Combination White. So, have a good Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**

**With regards and holiday love**

**Soundwave 0107**


End file.
